Cherub With A Sexual Twist
by Slommeh
Summary: This is the dirtiest fan-fiction you will ever read, so by all means, read on...


Warning: (This series of fan-fiction is seriously dirty and sexual, you've been warned)

CHERUB EPISODE 1:

James yawned as he got out of bed and stretched his back. He was preparing for an extremely difficult obstacle course that all black shirts had to go to, which was in an hour. James took off his shirt, which had managed to hide his perfect six pack, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed since he first came, and was looking in good shape for a fifteen year old. Next he slid off his pyjama bottoms, revealing tufts of pubes sticking out from his Calvin Klein boxers. James stretched one more time, when the door opened.

Kerry froze. She had come to tell James that she needed help with maths homework, which was only really an excuse to hang out with him, not surprising considering he was her biggest crush. But when she opened the door, he was stretching with his arms interlaced behind his head, and his perfect abs were on full display, along with the ends of his pubes. Kerry blushed the hardest she had ever blushed in her life. She turned away all the while apologising profusely.

James got up, and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in against his chest tightly, his head leaning on top of hers. "It's okay," He murmured, "I get you're embarrassed but we're really good friends, we should be comfortable seeing each other like this." "Actually," Kerry said, "I have something to tell you, and I guess now is sort of the best time. I've actually liked you for a really long time, and I mean more than just liked. I've had a crush on you for a while." That was all James needed.

James pulled her in even tighter and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue explored the insides of her mouth, as her's explored his. Kerry moaned slightly as she felt his throbbing cock pulsing through the thin material of his boxers, pressing against her thigh. James gently lifted her up against the wall, and started passionately licking her stomach, his moist tongue leaving a trail of saliva as it wandered around her body. Kerry's moans became more desperate, and James carried her over to the bed, laying her over the duvet. Kerry bit her lip sexily as she teasingly took off her shirt, revealing a strawberry pink bra that was obviously too small, her tits looking like they were about to pop out of them. James ran his tongue along the sides of Kerry's tits, making her practically scream for more. She reached for the metal clasp, and unfastened it with ease. Kerry threw her bra onto the floor, revealing her 36 d size tits, massive for someone her age. James was almost drooling all over them, kissing her nipples and flicking them with her tongue. Then he slowed down, not wanting to move too quickly. He got on his knees, and presented Kerry with a massive bulge in his boxers.

Kerry knew what he wanted her to do. Without any hesitation, she put her thumbs on each side of the boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing James' seven inch cock. The veins pulsed as the tip of his dick throbbed in anticipation. Kerry's eyes were wide with surprise. "I didn't expect it to be tha- that big!" James only smiled, motioning towards his cock. Kerry licked her lips, she was nervous. She spat on his cock, and then opened her wet mouth and began sucking the tip, occasionally biting softly. James grunted, it felt so good. Kerry looked up at him with her soft eyes, begging for approval, although she knew his moans were more than enough already. James soon began thrusting his cock into her mouth, keeping the rhythm of their pleasure. James was building up towards his release, he was going to - The door burst open again. This time it was Rat, Lauren's boyfriend. Rat gasped, his jaw looking like it was about to hit the floor. James and Kerry rushed under the covers, shielding themselves from his view. "Guys guys, it's fine! Honestly! I've seen enough porn to know that blowjobs aren't that uncommon!" James rolled his eyes. "You can't tell Lauren! At all!" Rat nodded vigorously. "I know! I know!" But his embarrassment soon turned into a devilish smile. "Under one condition." James gave him a frustrated look. "Fine. What?" Rat smirked. "I get to join in." Kerry seemed fine with it, so James saw no reason why not. "Alright, deal."

Rat smiled, unbuckling his belt and pulled his jeans down. He took his shirt off, revealing a toned slim body and slight traces of abs. His erection also pressed against his boxers, waiting to be released. Rat slid his boxers off his waist, and his erect five inch cock sprung out, pointing towards the ceiling. James grinned. "Not bad for a 14 year old." Rat climbed onto the bed, waiting for things to start again. James sucked and spat on his fingers before placing them on Kerry's stomach, feeling her waist and belly button. Rat had his hands on Kerry's ass, massaging them along with the occasional smack he had learnt from the porn he watched. James then ran his fingers delicately down inside her thighs, rubbing her panties, watching in satisfaction as a pool of Kerry's juices slowly soaked them. Kerry was in heaven. James slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles, then tossed them to one side. Kerry was clean shaven, her wet pussy bright red, waiting to be satisfied. Rat felt like he was in a dream, seeing a real pussy for the first time. James licked Kerry's pussy, before inserting one, then two fingers inside her, Kerry groaned, holding James' hair in one hand and jacking rat off with the other. James made Kerry suck her juices off his fingers before finally doing what Kerry had been waiting for. Kerry used her now free hand to spread her pussy, and James entered her fully, his cock being clamped by her moist walls. Rat then spread her cheeks, and inserted himself all the way into her ass, almost screaming it felt so good. James went faster and faster getting into a rhythm, his balls slapping against Kerry with every thrust. Rat was still a beginner and was already beginning to climax. Rat let out one more deep moan before shooting his seed into Kerry's ass, filling her with his creamy goodness. Cum oozed out of Kerry's ass as she wiped Rat's cum with her finger and tasted it. "mmm, it's so sweet," Kerry managed to let out. Rat stroked his cock, unsure what else to do now that he had finished. However James wasn't far behind. His movements became faster and faster, until he let out a loud yell as his godly cock shot his seed in torrents. It went in Kerry's pussy, and even when he pulled himself out he shot his cum all over her stomach and tits, before stroking the last amount out into her mouth, allowing Kerry to taste his cum. James then, being more experienced than Rat at sex, decided Kerry wasn't pleased enough, and inserted himself back inside her creamy pussy, much to Kerry's delight. He continued for another few minutes before rubbing Kerry's clit as well, until inevitably Kerry's hips bucked, her back arched and she squirted her juices everywhere, on the bed and the floor, even landing on Rat's back, much to his pleasure. James gladly licked Kerry clean, before passionately kissing Kerry on the lips. He then went over to Rat and gave him fist bump. "Hope you enjoyed your first time, dude." Kerry then cupped Rat's balls in her hand and kissed the tip of his cock. "You're seriously good at anal," Kerry growled sexily, before getting into the bath with James. Once they had all changed and tidied up, James had decided that they should do it again sometime. "It was fun," He said with a wink, before heading off for his obstacle course. Kerry kissed rat on the stomach. "Until next time dude, I gotta revise for my chemistry exam." Then she left too. And Rat was left alone to gather his things, before closing the door behind him, grinning.


End file.
